Searching for Clownfish?
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Knight Master memberikan misi yang aneh kepada para demon. Ley, Dio dan Zero diminta untuk mengumpulkan ikan badut di sungai, sementara mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa itu ikan badut. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? /short story bagian dari fict milik Chalice07 - Arme Nurse/


Elesis : Dasar author GaJe.. Yang 1 aja belom selese, uda bikin baru lagi.. *gebugin pake giant sword*

Author : Yah, abisnya.. Gak ada ide..

Arme : Gak ada ide atau sibuk sama mereka berdua? *tunjuk Zero & Rufus yang sedang ngerumpi (?)*

Author : Uhm.. Dua duaya sih.. *kena timpuk war staff*

Lire : Sudah sudah kalian berdua.. *menenangkan Elesis dan Arme*

Author : Begitulah.. *sigh* Author disibukkan oleh leveling member baru dalam tim yaitu Zero (baru dapat kemarin) dan Rufus yang datang hari ini. Well, author ga akan menelantarkan fict yang satunya jadi untuk sekarang.. enjoy reading..

.

Disclaimer  
Grand Chase segala emblem dan karakter trademark of KOG  
Special Thanks untuk Megaxus yang telah membawa game tersebut ke Indonesia  
Major idea dari Chalice07  
Sedangkan author? Cuma punya storyline ini

.

Content Alert  
Memiliki peluang untuk menjadi OOC, peningkatan terhadap GAJe-ness dan Crispy tingkat tinggi

.

**-:-:-:-SEARCHING FOR CLOWNFISH?-:-:-:-**

.

Ley, Dio, Zero serta Grandark dipunggungnya berjalan beriringan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari hutan di pinggir kota. Dio berjalan paling depan, Ley melayang dibelakangnya sedangkan Zero tengah sibuk mengikuti sambil membaca peta.

"Hei Dio, kau yakin ini jalannya benar?" Tanya Ley yang mulai gelisah karena mereka masuk semakin jauh ke dalam hutan yang gelap.

"Zero kan yang baca petanya. Kau tanya saja padanya." Jawab Dio ketus, sukses membuatnya mendapat jitakan penuh kasih dari Ley (?).

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Zero kan pakai _blindfold_, mana bisa dia baca?" Dengan itu ia merampas peta dari tangan Zero dan membacanya sendiri.

"Ini.. Jangan bilang kau suruh Zero juga yang mengambil petanya." Deathly aura menyelimutinya.

"Ada apa dengan petanya?" Tanya Zero bingung. Ley menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ley berusaha meredakan amarahnya yang disebabkan oleh peta yang kini berada di tangannya bukanlah peta geografi melainkan peta astronomi alias peta bintang. Dio mendekat dan melihat sendiri peta yang berada di tangan Ley.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita tersesat." Ucap Dio dengan santainya.

"Biar _Gargolyte_ku yang mencarikan jalan ke sungai." Ley membuka portal dan memanggil naga peliharaannya.

"_Gargolyte_, carikan kami jalan menuju sungai!" Sang naga mulai terbang tinggi lalu melihat sekeliling. Setelah ia menemukan sungai ia mulai bergerak dan mereka bertiga pun mengikutinya.

.

Mereka tiba di sungai sekitar satu jam kemudian. Sepertinya mereka tersesat bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempat tujuan semula. Gargolyte diperbolehkan pulang kemudian mereka melepas sepatu dan sarung tangan dan meletakkannya di bawah pohon terdekat. Mereka berdiri di depan sungai dengan Dio membaca surat misi di tangannya.

"Jadi, diantara kalian ada yang tahu seperti apa itu ikan badut?" Tanyanya pada kedua teman satu timnya. Ley mengangkat bahu sedangkan Zero menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini gara-gara Knight Master kecelakaan tersambar petir kemarin. Misi yang diberikan benar-benar aneh. Bayangkan saja, menangkap kucing hilang, mengumpulkan algae, mencari ubur-ubur di hutan (?), mencari harta Flying Dutchman, mencari sendal hilang (?). Masa urusan sepele gitu harus kita chasers yang mengerjakan." Ley terus mengomel panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Ley. Itu hanya kecelakaan." Zero menenangkan.

"Yang penting sekarang, ikan badut itu seperti apa?" Tanya Zero yang tak jauh beda dari pertanyaan Dio sebelumnya.

"Badut.. bayangkan saja Ziddler. Dia kan badut." Ujar Ley.

Mereka pun mulai membayangkan seperti apakah ikan badut itu. Dio membayangkan badut mengenakan kostum ikan dan bergidik sendiri. Ley membayangkan badut berkepala ikan. Zero membayangkan ikan berkostum badut kemudian bertanya pada pedangnya Gran.

_'Gran, apa ikan badut seperti itu?' _Tanyanya lewat telepati.

_'Aku juga tidak tahu.'_ Jawab pedangnya itu.

_'Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan bila tidak tahu target yang dicari?'_

_'Kita tangkap saja semua ikan yang bisa kita temukan. Biar wanita itu yang memilih mana yang benar.'_

_'Hm, aku mengerti.'_

_'Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?' _Setelah selesai berbicara pada pedangnya, tanpa pkir panjang ia melompat ke dalam sungai.

30 detik..

1 menit..

2 menit..

"Zero?" Panggil kedua temannya dari permukaan, namun tak ada jawaban maupun tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Sial.." Rutuk Dio yang kemudian menyusul melompat ke dalam sungai. Sekitar 1 menit kemudian ia kembali ke permukaan bersama Zero.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ley yang membantu mereka naik ke darat.

"Setahuku kau bisa berenang bagaimana kau bisa tenggelam?" Tambah Dio.

"Gran terlalu berat. Aku terseret hingga ke dasar dan tidak bisa berenang ke darat." ber_facepalm_lah kedua kawannya.

Kali ini ia meninggalkan Gran di bawah pohon bersama barang-barang lain. Dio sudah mulai menangkap ikan apa saja yang dapat ia tangkap. Mulai dari ikan kecil sampai ikan besar. Sama dengan Ley yang melayang di atas permukaan air dan melihat butlernya Jeeves yang menangkap ikan untuknya.

"Turun kau! Menyuruh butlermu untuk menjalankan misi. Curang!" Teriak Dio sambil membawa ikan gabus ditangan kanannya dan belut di tangan kirinya yang masih menggeliat.

"Aku tidak mau berbasah-basah di sungai yang kotor. Itu tidak baik untuk kecantikan." Ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Dio yang mulai tersulut amarah mengambil _soul reaver_nya entah darimana dan menggunakannya untuk membuat gelombang besar tsunami ke arah Ley. Ley yang tidak menyadarinya tersapu ombak sejauh 3 meter. Begitu juga dengan Zero yang sudah menangkap sekitar 10 ekor semuanya ikut terbawa ombak meskipun ia tak ikut terseret bersama ikan-ikannya.

"DIOOO!"

Ley yang basah kuyub menggeram marah dan berbalik menyerang dengan _secret passage_ _underwater version _(?) dan menyebabkan gelombang besar tsunami balik ke arah Dio. Dio terseret ombak sejauh 5 meter. Zero yang baru saja mengulang menangkap 3 ikan baru lagi-lagi seluruhnya tersapu ombak. Ia mulai sebal, mengambil Gran, melompat dan menyerang tepat ke sungai.

"BLEEDING GASH!"

Dalam sekali hentakan air sungai meluap ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Dio tersangkut di dahan pohon terdekat. Ley derjungkal dengan posisi kaki di atas menyandar di kayu pohon lain sedangkan Jeeves hanya terlihat kaki yang keluar dari dalam semak-semak. Seketika itu juga air sungai lenyap tak bersisa . Zero bangkit sambil membawa Gran di pundaknya, diikuti oleh hujan ikan hidup yang tadi terlempar keluar akibat serangannya.

"Ugh.." Dio bangun dan terjatuh dari pohon.

"Ouch, kepalaku." Ley juga memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tanah saat terguyur ombak.

Mereka melihat ikan-ikan berserakan dan menggeliat mencari air untuk berenang. Dan yang terpikir oleh keduanya sama, mengumpulkan ikan-ikan itu. Sementara Zero berusaha menurunkan tensinya yang melonjak akibat mengamuk tadi.

Setelah semua ikan terkumpul, mulai dari ikan gabus, bawal, emas, salmon, koi (?), angel, pari, dan lain-lain mereka beristirahat sejenak dan mengeringkan pakaian mereka yang basah.

"Hei Zero, kenapa kau tidak lakukan serangan itu daritadi? Kita kan dapat selesai jauh lebih awal." Tanya Dio dengan sedikit hati-hati mengingat mengamuknya Zero sama dengan mengusik Vulcanus dari liang gunung merapinya atau membangkitkan kembali Kaze'Aze dari kematiannya.

"Tak terpikir olehku." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian mereka kembali ke _headquarter _beserta seluruh ikan yang mereka dapatkan.

.

"Woa! Kalian bawa banyak sekali ikannya?!" Teriak Lire saat melihat para demon kembali membawa 1 gentong penuh ikan dengan berbagai macam jenis. Ryan nyaris ambruk saat melihat kawan-kawan ikannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Habisnya, kami tidak tahu seperti apa ikan badut itu jadi kami bawa semuanya." Ujar Ley. Ronan mengamati ikan-ikan dalam gentong itu.

"Tunggu dulu.. Ini semua kan ikan air tawar." Kata Ronan memastikan.

"Kami mencarinya di sungai jadi kurasa tu tidaklah salah." Tambah Dio.

"Uhm.. Dio.. Ikan badut itu ikan air asin. Kalian tak akan menemukan satu pun di sungai." Lire dengan sedikit ragu memberitahu mereka.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"UAPAAAA!" Teriak Dio dan Ley bersamaan.

.

**-:-:-:-END-:-:-:-**

.

Author : Phew, ini cerita pertama yang non-prepareable alias spontan ditulis tanpa kerangka dan author juga tidak berpengalaman dalam fict humor jadi author tidak terlalu yakin bahwa cerita ini lucu..

Dio : Kau membuat kami seharian melakukan hal yang sia-sia.. *deathglare*

Author : EEEK?! Itu 100% ide diambil dari kalimat **"****ley dan dio plus zero misinya ke sungai nangkep ikan badut" **yang ada di fict milik **Chalice07**.. Ampuni aku kakak!

Dio : Chalice...

Ley : Itu dia.. Kejar!

Chalice : Kyaaaa! *kabur*

Author : Tunggu! *Kejar Ley dan Dio*

Zero : Uhm.. thanks to read and mind to review?


End file.
